shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
DustClan Territory
Welcome to DustClan Territory! October 5,2010 The three cats appear in their territory. 'I think we should visit ShadeClan to make sure they are still loyal to us and not the other clans.' Duststar says. DustpeltExpect the Worst! October 9, 2010 The cats head torwards ShadeClan territory.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) As they reach the border Shadestar appears. 'Hello Shadestar.' says Duststar. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Shadestar nods."Come on in to our territory."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Duststar nods to his warriors and they follow. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Rosemist leads a hunting patrol.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightflower leaps at a mouse, but it ran off. "Oh great" she mutters.[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Let's hunt by the PetalClan border."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Hopefully there is a goog source of prey there" says Mothclaw. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ October 10, 2010 Rosemist leads the apprentices to the training hollow.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw and Swiftpaw are racing after her.CloverheartLook to the stars! They reach the training hollow. "Today,I will show you guys a battle move.Swiftpaw,come here."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpaw pads up.CloverheartLook to the stars! "Now,leap at me.Claws sheathed."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Sorry I'm late", Mothclaw calls as he walks in-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "It's okay.Swiftpaw,go with Mothclaw.",says Rosemist.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpaw crouches,tail waving.Leaps,and puts all his weight on the Mothclaw.CloverheartLook to the stars! Mothclaw flips him off "Very good, you are doing great" he prasies the apprentice- [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Snowpaw,leap at me.",orders Rosemist.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Mothclaw limps a few steps away form Swiftpaw.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Snowpaw leaps at Rosemist,landing square on her shoulder.CloverheartLook to the stars! Rosemist falls and goes limp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Should we go hunting"? asks Mothclaw-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Yeah.But,the apprentices should go back to camp and practice that move."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Mothclaw see's a vole, pounces it, then claws it. "Got it", Mothclaw says-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "You can lead the patrol.Where should we hunt?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "I think in the gorge behind camp"? Mothclaw says- [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Sure."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Mothclaw leads the patrol by the gorge, and spots a bird flying above the gorge. Mothclaw leaps at the bird, but it flew off, he bumps agasint the rock side, and claws his way to the top. "I think my leg's broken" he cries-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist asks,"Can you get up and walk to camp if you lean against my side?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Mothclaw tries to get up, but falls down, "N-n-no I'll n-need you're h-he-lp, it's b-bro-k-ken", he cries[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist grabs the scruff of his neck and pulls him up."This is going to hurt."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "It's oh-k-k-ay, I'll be f-f-in-e, oh f-fine I won't, "W-why"? Mothclaw yells-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ October 11, 2010 Duststar and Leafblaze appear. Duststar stalks a squirrel up a tree then leaps upon it. He bites its neck killing it quickly. DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze climbs a tree and catches a Blackbird.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Dust dispatches a mouse, vole and a fish. DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze catches 2 rabbits and a vole.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Bury your prey here and lets go check on ShadeClan.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze burries his prrey and say"I'm ready."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar and Leafblaze enter ShadeClan camp. DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Duststar and Leafblaze leave ShadeClan in a hurry. They retrive the prey and head for their camp. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 12, 2010 Duststar padds toward CloverClan and PetalClan looking for anyone that will tell him something. DuststarLeader of DustClan He scents CloverClan cats and soon sees them. DuststarLeader of DustClan They nod their heads and he crosses the border. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 13, 2010 Leafblaze and Darkheart appear in the territory.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Darkheart finds a cave big enough for a nest."Leafblaze!Do you thinkk this is good?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze races over."Good eye! It will be perfect.I'll go look for some moss."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar has come to see their progress. 'Good job.' Suddenly he pauses. 'I feel the presecse of a medicine cat!' He vanishes back into the camp. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 19, 2010 Rosemist leads Hiddenleaf to Darkheart's den."See,he's dead."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Rosemist looks at her dead mate,sadness in her eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 23, 2010 Whiteflash pads out of camp.Waterfall and Rosemist behind him,carrying Mothclaw's body.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash digs a hole next to Darkheart's grave. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist and Waterfall set Mothclaw's body in the hole and begin to scrape dirt over the hole.RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Two deaths in a week lets hope this is over.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist nods,looking at Darkheart's grave.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash heads back to camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Category:DustClan